A True Void Master
by Gronzen
Summary: His title was Warlock, and he wore it with pride. A master of science and the arcane. And he will not let these beasts that call themselves 'nobles' sully his title...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Destiny is owned by Bungie**

* * *

Snapping jaws, green-flamed claws…

 _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe..._

…rumbling laughter, demented thunder…

 _My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!_

…the darkest Light, the brightest Dark…

 _Come forth, and serve your master!_

* * *

Lumo felt the Hive's magic fade from his body, and he took a shuddering breath. The totem he held turned to ash, and he swore he could hear it scream.

"Ghost." He croaked out.

"I'm here, Guardian! Just take a breath, we're safe! We're safe…" The Ghost hovered in front of its Guardian's face. Lumo took several deep breaths as his shield regenerated and his wounds healed. He moved each of his limbs experimentally before going into a crouch. He looked up…

…into the terrified face of a young girl.

"…Hello. Where am I?"

The girl flinched back, and a bald man walked towards them. Lumo looked around as he approached.

' _Strange fauna. Earth animals, some supposedly extinct. And… ahamkara? No, lacks feathers. Castle, made of stone, odd. Children? Some lost colony, perhaps, or a hidden settlement...'_

"Ghost, where in the Traveler's Light are we?"

The Ghost went into 'orb' mode, being silent a moment before speaking, "No idea. I'm not reading any transmissions. Not the City's, not the Awoken's, not even Fallen chatter."

"We are far, then. Which brings me back to my previous question; where are we?" Lumo looked at the bald man, who was now conversing heatedly with the pink-haired girl. Lumo stood and dusted off his robes, stooping back down to pick up his rifle. He checked it over and saw no major damage. As for his helmet…

"Ghost, please tell me you can fix this?" Lumo gestured to the helmet fragments around him.

"Don't worry about it." Ghost said as the pieces were transmatted.

The duo heard a sigh and turned to see the girl approaching. She frowned before pointing down at her feet. Lumo scratched his short grey hair, and the girl shouted before pointing down again, adding a stomp. The crowd of children behind her laughed, and some of them said what he assumed were derogatory comments.

Lumo frowned, "I won't kneel, child."

She growled, and pointed a stick at him and started chanting.

' _Huh… that feels like Void energy-'_

 **BOOM!**

He fell back, clutching his now charred face and letting out several grunts and growls of pain. The world was dark, his eyes having been destroyed along with his nose and lips. It felt like _something_ worked its way into his mind.

"Guardian, move your hands!" He followed Ghost's orders, and he heard several people scream. In seconds the flesh on his face regrew, and he felt his Solar energy pouring off him as he stood. The pinkette looked up at him in fear.

" **You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I make sure not even your** _ **ashes**_ **are left."**

The girl looked at him for a few more seconds before she brandished her stick a gain and put on a brave face, despite her shaking knees.

"I-I am your master! You will-"

He waved his hand and the girl was now holding a handle with a small charred stump.

" **Twenty-four seconds."**

"W-wait!" The bald man rushed in front of the pinkette, hands raised defensively.

" **Twenty-one seconds."**

"It's not Miss Valliere's fault you were summoned! The Summoning Ritual summons the best possible familiar for the mage!"

"… **You're telling me** _ **she**_ **was the one to pull me from the Dreadnought?"**

"I'm, I'm not sure what a dreadnought is, but yes."

Lumo stared at the duo before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The flames died out, and when he opened his eyes he frowned.

"The _only_ reason you are alive right now is the fact you may have inadvertently saved my life. Now, explain this ritual to me."

The man breathed a sigh of relief, "The ritual allows a mage to summon a familiar, a creature that serves as their eternal servant and companion. It also represents the summoner's growth into a full-fledged mage."

"And what's to stop this creature from going rampant?"

"A secondary spell binds the familiar to the mage that summons it, making it unquestionably loyal to its master."

"… **You kidnap people from their homes, from friends and family, and force them into being slaves?"** Flames started to cloak Lumo once more.

"Of course not!"

" **Yet here I am."**

"Only animals have ever been summoned-"

" **So you see me as an animal, then?"**

"N-no, that's not what I meant-"

" **Yet you still allowed her to try?"**

He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, before he sighed deeply, "…I'm… I'm so sorry we summoned you."

" **Then send me back."**

"We can't. The Summoning Ritual is one way."

" **Then find a way."** Lumo took a deep breath, the flames dying once more, "Bring me to whoever leads you. We have much to discuss."

The man nodded, "Of course. But might we bring Miss Valliere? She… will need to speak with the Headmaster as well."

"…Fine."

* * *

Osmond dragged himself back into his chair after his assistant gave him a _completely_ unjustified beating. After all, he was an old man, why not let him have his pleasures? Sure, that pleasure was having his familiar spy up his assistant's skirt, but was that really so bad? If anything, it should be a compliment that she was beautiful enough to peek on! Osmond was brought out of his ramblings when the door to his office opened, and his eyes went wide.

'Grey' was the only way to describe the person that entered. Grey skin, eyes, and hair, white markings around the eyes being the only other color. He looked to Colbert, who looked surprisingly serious. The bald teacher explained the situation, and Osmond stroked his beard in thought.

"Hmm… Is there a reason you cannot simply find transportation home? A ship perhaps, or-"

"If it were that simple I would not be here. I'm not even entirely sure we are in the same dimension, let alone galaxy."

The words were lost on Osmond, but he understood what the stranger meant, "So, what are your intentions, then?"

"I require living arrangements until I devise a way to return home… if I ascertain that is not possible, then I will attempt to find my own lodgings."

Osmond continued stroking his beard for a moment, then nodded, "Very well, I will allow you stay here, but only under certain conditions."

He nodded, and Osmond continued, "First, you must swear not to attack or endanger any of the students or staff here."

"So long as they do not antagonize me, there will be no issue."

"Good. Secondly, you will have to be monitored during your stay here. Colbert, could you…?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Excellent. Now, the final condition: I would like you to pose as Miss Valliere's familiar as long as you remain here."

The man tilted his head, "…I would do this why?"

Osmond sighed, "Without a familiar, she cannot remain here-"

"While I am sure that is terrible for _her_ , it has nothing to do with me."

Odmond frowned at the interruption, but continued, "Seeing as you owe her a life-debt, it has everything to do with you."

They could hear the man's fists tighten, "…Very well, but _only_ for as long as either of us are at this academy. And I am making this clear now: I am not her friend, I am not her servant, and I am not her slave."

Osmond nodded, "And I'm not asking you to be any of those things, Mr….?"

The man frowned deeply, "…Lumo. Lumo Nes."

"Well, Mr. Luminous-"

"Mr. _Nes_." Lumo growled, and Osmond swore he saw the man blush slightly.

"Apologies, _Mr. Nes_. Now, if that is all?" When his guests replied in the negative, he dismissed them. After waiting a few minutes, he pulled out his pipe, and desperately reached for it as Miss Longueville floated it away from him.

"Oh, come now, Miss Longueville, I just had a very stressful meeting!"

She only raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Headmaster, are you sure it was wise to allow that… _thing_ to remain here?"

Osmond chuckled, "Tell me my dear, what did you notice about Mr. Nes? Aside from his appearance?"

She put her thumb and forefinger to her chin, "Well… he was well-spoken, and his voice was… cultured, for lack of a better word. Like a noble's." Her eyes lit up, and Osmond nodded.

"I believe Mr. Nes is a noble, wherever he comes from. His pride and honor will demand he follow the conditions of his stay. If that helps Miss Valliere avoid the scorn of others, then that is a pleasant bonus, isn't it?"

* * *

The next few hours found the trio in the school's library, Colbert teaching Lumo and Ghost how to read, then scouring all the sources they could find in regards to the summoning ritual.

Which amounted to two books and a scroll.

"This is all?" Lumo turned to Colbert, who could only shrug.

"I'm afraid so. The only other place to get information in regards to Brimir's magic is the church, and getting them to give up information is… _difficult_ , to say the least."

Lumo sighed, "A matter for another time, then," he grabbed what little they had and looked down at the pinkette among them, "To your room, then, Miss Valliere."

"W-what!?" Louise's cheeks flushed red.

"I will be guarding you until my debt is paid, and that includes guarding you as you sleep."

"O-oh."

"Ghost, check the stars and see if you can find anything familiar."

"On it." Ghost flew off, and the duo made their way through the halls. They ignored the glances and whispers as they walked by, right until they passed a blond boy and brown haired girl.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised you're still here, Zero. Or are you just going to get your things?"

Louise whipped around, ready to say something-

"Pathetic."

Louise looked up in shock at Lumo's frowning face, and the blond laughed.

"See? Even your familiar believes you're-"

"I was referring to _you_."

"W-what!?"

"What makes you so superior, hmm? What great deeds have you committed that entitle you to act as so haughtily?" Lumo looked down at the boy in both senses.

The boy spluttered for a moment, before his face turned red and he shouted, "I am Guiche De Gramont, son of General Gramont-"

"I did not ask what your _father_ did, whelp. I asked what _you_ did, or do you truly believe riding your father's coattails gives you his skills?"

Guiche growled, "I am more skilled than some, some _freak_ , and I'll prove it to you in a duel! Tomorrow at noon, at Vestri Court! And when I win, maybe you'll learn your manners!"

"Manners? You're the fool shouting while others are trying to sleep."

Guiche looked around to see the hall had, in fact, been filled with students in their sleepwear.

"Ahem."

He turned around to see a blond girl staring at him.

"M-Montmorency, my love!"

"Guiche, who's this?" She stared at the brown haired-girl beside him. The brown-haired girl beside him gasped.

"Lord Guiche, you said I was your only love!"

"Katie, my dear, I can explain!"

Lumo raised a brow, "An unfaithful fool as well? Did your father send you here as punishment for lusting after your servants?"

"Silence! I have never betrayed my love!"

Lumo looked between the two girls, "Which one?"

Guiche growled, and so did the girls.

 **SLAP!**

"You liar!" The girls shouted in unison after they slapped him. Both ran off in tears, and Lumo turned to Louise.

"Let's continue on our way Miss Valliere, and leave this cretin to deal with his mistakes." The crowd parted as they left, and soon they were moving down an empty hallway.

"…Why did you do that?" Louise asked quietly.

"I dislike you, Miss Valliere," she winced, "I dislike arrogant fools more. And a word of advice? Do not let others see that they can rile you. Stupidity such as his feeds off it, like a parasite."

 **Tap-tap-tap.**

They turned around to see a blue-haired walking towards them, staff in hand.

"Tabitha? What are you doing here?" Louise asked. The girl ignored her, silently looking up at Lumo.

"…Don't kill."

Lumo scoffed, "I have no intention of doing so. But make no mistake: I _will_ be teaching that ponce a lesson."

She merely nodded, and as she walked back down the hallway Ghost rounded the corner.

"Oh, hello Tabitha."

She nodded to Ghost, and the two continued on their paths. Lumo tilted his head when Ghost stopped in front of him.

"You two have met?"

Ghost 'nodded', "When I was taking scans, she was on the roof. We talked a little… Seems nice."

"And the stars?"

Ghost was silent, and Lumo sighed.

"At least we know, now." The trio made their way, and Lumo remembered something, "Ah, I have a duel at noon, by the way."

Ghost stopped, and then sped up to reach them, "Didn't the Headmaster say you weren't allowed to hurt anyone?"

"I also said there would be no problem so long as they didn't antagonize me. He did." They continued on in silence, and when they reached Louise's room Lumo sat beside her door and opened one of the books he had. She gave him a mumbled 'good night', leaving the two to study.

* * *

Lumo shut _'The Earth Mage's Guide to Enchantments',_ and set it aside with the rest of the books he had taken from the library. He had breezed through what little he had, and spent the rest of the night going back and forth from the library to learn what he could about this world. Maps, history books, and of course, books on magic. He would definitely be experimenting later, for now though, he had to return what he had borrowed. He got to the corner, intending to let whoever was approaching pass…

…And then caught both them and the basket they were carrying as they turned the corner and bumped into him. He pulled the maid in his grasp into standing position, but she immediately went into a bow.

"I am so sorry, my lord! I-"

"I am no lord, and I am not angry." She slowly stood up, and her eyes widened when she saw his face.

"…A-an Awoken…" She said quietly, and Lumo was immediately alert.

"You know what I am?" She nodded, "Who told you?"

"M-my great grandfather told stories about-"

"Is he still alive? I _need_ to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, b-but he passed on years ago."

Lumo bit back a curse, "…What is your name?"

"S-Siesta."

"Siesta, I _have_ to speak with you at another time. It's a matter of utmost importance."

She merely nodded, and he handed her back her basket then collected the books he had dropped before making his way to the library.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen this amount of food for an average meal." Lumo looked at the massive amount of food at each table.

Louise had woken up shortly after Lumo and Ghost returned from the library, and had brought them to the dining hall for breakfast.

"…Well, when you have the opportunity." Lumo had Ghost scan the food, then grabbed a plate when he learned everything was edible. He ignored the shocked whispers and shouts from the people around him as he dug in. Being a Guardian meant long periods of going with little to no rest or nourishment, so any chance to do so was always taken advantage of.

"Hmph. Figures some foreign _beast_ wouldn't even say his prayers to Brimir." He heard Guiche comment, and he turned around.

"No, whelp, _you_ are a beast, a _mongrel_ chasing after every _bitch_ that comes your way. How _are_ the two girls whose hearts you _shattered_ , by the way?" Lumo kept himself from smiling at Guiche's red face and stuttering, and turned back to his food, "You're certainly eager for our duel, aren't you?"

"What!?" Lumo turns to see Osmond rushing towards him, "This breaks-"

"If you'll recall, Headmaster, the agreement was that I wouldn't attack anyone that didn't antagonize me. He," Lumo nodded towards Guiche, "insulted my charge, myself, and broke the hearts of two unfortunate girls."

"Duels are not allowed-"

"Between nobles, Headmaster, but I am not a noble, am I? I have no intention of killing him, if that's your worry."

"I FORBID YOU FROM-"

" **Forbid?"** Lumo stood straight, allowing Void energy to start building around him, **"Headmaster,** **do** _ **not**_ **take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I have fought beings beyond mortal comprehension weekly, if not daily, for years. If I so wished, this Academy would not even be ash. I** _ **will**_ **be dueling the boy, and I** _ **will**_ **be teaching him the difference between a mongrel and a wolf."**

The two stared each other down, the hall dead silent. Eventually, Osmond sighed.

"…You will not cause Mister Gramont grievous harm."

Lumo dispelled his energy, "No broken bones, I assure you."

Osmond nodded and returned to his seat, Lumo doing the same…

* * *

"Headmaster, what are you thinking!?" Colbert frantically whispered to Osmond at the teacher's table.

Osmond sighed, "Colbert, we cannot defeat him."

Colbert leaned back in shock.

"Do you know what I saw within his eyes, Professor Colbert? Power, restrained only by his will. I have no doubt he could make good on his words. We merely have to hope he keeps his word…"

* * *

Lumo looked around the courtyard as he sipped his tea, "I'm surprised I haven't heard of a betting pool yet."

The courtyard was crowded with students waiting for the duel, all of them sitting with food or drinks. Servants wheeled carts around filled with sweets and tea, and Lumo waved down a familiar looking maid.

"Hello, Siesta. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Lumo." He gave her a soft smile.

"Wait, why you let _her_ call you by your first name?" Louise questioned, and Lumo's smile disappeared as he looked at her.

"She did not incinerate my face?" Louise winced, and shrunk back, "She did not try to make me a slave?" Siesta gasped quietly, and Louise shrunk further, "She is not an arrogant, petulant child?" Louise face was red, and she had tears pooling in her eyes. Lumo turned back to Siesta.

"So, what is the feel of the crowd, Siesta."

"The feel?"

"Who do they believe will win?"

"Oh, w-well, everyone thinks Lord Gramont-"

"He is the lord of nothing… besides broken hearts, of course." He adds after a moment.

The crowd starts whispering and pointing, and Lumo looks towards the approaching Guiche. Lumo stands and meets him halfway. Osmond and Colbert stand a short ways away, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Ghost? My helmet, if you would." The familiar weight settled around his head, "Use your strongest spell."

"Hmph. As if I would have to-"

"Listen well, mongrel. I want you to _understand_ your folly. Use. Your. Strongest. Spell."

Guiche growls, "FINE!"

With that, he begins a long chant, and the petals fall off the rose in his hand. From them, a suit of armor rises, at least ten feet tall, holding a massive sword.

Guiche smiles, sweat pouring off him, "Ha, how do you like, huff, my Valkyrie? It-"

"Are you truly so desperate for female attention that you had to make something like _this_?" The students around them laughed.

"ATTACK!" Guiche pointed his rose towards Lumo, and the construct charged forward. Lumo's hand shot forward, and the wave of Void energy completely destroys it. Lumo puts his hands behind his back and starts walking towards Guiche, who frantically backs up. Lumo continues walking, and Guiche's back hits the wall.

"Now do you understand?" Lumo asks as he gets closer and closer, "You were _never_ a threat."

Guiche slides down the wall, one hand up to defend him as Lumo looms above him.

"You are not even a _nuisance_. You are just a cowardly, arrogant, weak, unfaithful waste of an existence." With that, he turns and makes his way to Colbert, "I found someone who may be able to give us information," he gestured for Siesta to come forward, and both she and Louise did so. Lumo raised a brow at Louise, but said nothing and turned back to Colbert, "Do you have someplace besides the library we can discuss this?"

"I… have a lab we can use." Colbert nodded slowly, still in shock.

"Shall we, then?" The group made their way through the crowd, leaving Guiche where he sat…

* * *

" _ **You are just a cowardly…"**_

" _Do not_ _ **dare**_ _hide the next time you're supposed to be punished, son."_

"… _ **arrogant…"**_

" _You're proud of this lump of misshapen mud you call a golem?"_

"… _ **weak…"**_

" _You'll never be like father! Now pick up your sword or I'm hitting you again!"_

"… _ **unfaithful…"**_

" _You liar!"_

"… _ **waste of an existence."**_

Guiche clutched the grass in a death grip as tears dripped from his eyes. What did he care that others saw him crying? How could his pride, no, _his soul_ , be wounded any more than it was?

He didn't care about the whispers and finger pointing…

…he didn't care about the dirty or sympathetic looks…

…he didn't care that he smelled the perfumed of the one he betrayed…

…and he didn't care about the oh-so familiar voice desperately calling his name…

* * *

 **AN: …So…MC's… kind of a prideful jerk… more on that, and what he was doing before he got summoned, next chapter. The last part is Guiche having flashbacks of his home life with his brother's/father, and of course the ' _incident_ '. For those wondering why Louise seems less confrontational: would you argue with a flaming man who regenerated his destroyed face and disarmed you before you could blink? Gear wise: Sunbreakers, Bindcaster helmet, robes, and boots, Ebonthorn Bond. Weapons are Tlaloc and Susanoo, no heavy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Destiny is owned by Bungie**

* * *

Siesta nervously glanced between the three people in front of her, but her gaze always returned to Lumo. The stories her great-grandfather told her family about the Awoken were usually tales of caution. He spoke of the race's pride, their cunning and resourcefulness, their apathy and mistrust of anyone who wasn't one of them, and the fact they supposedly had a connection to Void. Combine that with what he said about Warlocks, and she was understandably worried…

"Hey…"

Siesta almost leapt out of her skin as the 'Ghost' whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about Lumo. He's not going to hurt you. We just _really_ need your help."

She looked at the little black machine, and whispered back, "I'm not sure what help I will be…"

"For now, just answering our questions will be more than enough."

"We're here!" Colbert announced, and Siesta tried to calm her shaking knees…

* * *

Lumo looked around the room, taking in the various odds-and-ends all around the room. Bookshelves filled to the brim, various glass containers filled or not, simple tools, and… some sort of metal contraption?

' _Bah, unimportant right now.'_

"I'm afraid I'm not used to having visitors in my lab, so we'll have to stand for now." Colbert brought him out of his thoughts.

"That is fine, Professor. Now, Siesta?"

"Y-yes?" The maid stepped forward.

"What stories did your great-grandfather tell?"

"…He spoke about the Last City… about how… about the Darkness…" She trailed off quietly.

Lumo felt a small pang of sympathy, "…You need not say more about such things… What can you tell us about your great-grandfather? Did he leave anything behind? A ship, weapons, notes?"

Siesta nodded, "He did. He left a collection of his things to my family, and had us promise that we would give it to any… 'Guardians', I think he called them, should they appear."

Lumo nodded, "Then that shall be my next stop."

"What about Miss Valliere?" Colbert cut in, "You swore to remain here as long as-"

"This is more important than one child, Professor. Now, I'm going to speak with the Headmaster. I have to discuss the situation with him. Come along, Siesta."

The maid trailed behind him as he left, and the two traveled in a somewhat tense silence.

"…Siesta?" Lumo broke the silence after several minutes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did your great-grandfather ever teach you 'The Law of the Jungle'?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am no noble. You needn't call me 'sir'," He looked back to her, and saw some of the tension leave her, "Can you recite it for me? I am feeling nostalgic."

"I will try, but it has been some time…"

He shrugged, "Then I will fill in whatever you cannot remember."

She nodded, "This is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky: The wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As… As…"

"As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk," Lumo continued for her, "the law runneth forward, and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf…"

"…And the strength of the wolf is the pack." Siesta finished, and she gave a small smile. Underneath his helmet Lumo did the same, and the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as before. Soon they reached the Headmaster's office, and Lumo knocked. He heard movement on the other side of the door, and when it opened Osmond's assistant was standing before them, a bundle of letters in her arms.

"Ah, excuse me."

They stepped to the side and let her pass. They looked into the room to see Osmond sitting at his desk with a large red shoe print on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Nes. Has your investigation turned up anything?"

Lumo nodded, gesturing for Siesta to come inside and closing the door behind her, "As it turns out, Siesta's great-grandfather came from my world. He left several of his effects to her family."

"And I assume you intend for her to take you to her home as soon possible?" At Lumo's nod, he started stroking his beard, "Miss Siesta, you hail from Tarbes, correct?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Then I'm afraid this will not be so simple. I cannot pay Miss Siesta for the days she takes off in order to lead you to what you seek."

Lumo heard Siesta let out a small gasp, and cursed the old man in his head. He couldn't afford to have Siesta hate him, and judging by her reaction her pay was too important.

"However, the students will be going on vacation soon, and she will be able to accompany you then."

"…Is it within the next two weeks?"

Osmond nodded. It was a cold comfort, but he had limited options.

"…Very well. Whilst I am here, has a room been acquired for my use?"

Osmond nodded, "The room beside Miss Valliere's has been prepared for you."

Lumo nodded, and he and Siesta left the office. When they reached the end of the hallway Lumo turned to Siesta.

"You may return to your work. I will alert you if I require anything." He clasped his hands behind his back and started making his way to his room.

"Ah, L-Lumo?"

He turned back to see her fidgeting slightly.

"Could, could we talk about your world?" He tilted his head, and she continued, "I have to get back to the other servants, but, maybe on the way there?"

'… _It would not hurt to start building more of a rapport.'_

"Very well. What do you wish to know?"

* * *

"…and that's the basics of an engine." Ghost finished, and Colbert frantically scribbled down notes. Ghost had remained with Louise and Colbert after Siesta and Lumo left, and seeing some of the inventions around his lab Ghost struck up a conversation with Colbert. Turns out, the Professor had built a simple mechanism that was powered by burning a type of oil, and Ghost had decided to educate him about the engines of old.

"Fascinating, and these 'engines' allowed you make self-running carriages?"

"In a sense."

"Amazing! You must tell me more!"

"If I get some free time, I'll be sure to swing by. For now, it's getting late." Ghost looked out the window, Colbert following the gaze to see the sun dipping below the horizon and the stars starting to dust the sky.

"Oh my, has it really been so long?"

Ghost just hovered over to the slumped form of Louise, who had fallen asleep at some point.

"Louise," Ghost said softly, and the girl stirred slightly, "Louise, it's time for bed."

The girl lifted her head off her arm-pillow and blinked blearily. She looked around before her eyes landed on the window.

"Oh, it's morning?"

"No Louise, it's sunset. Which means it's time for bed." Ghost hovered around to her face. The girl yawned and stood, and gave a quick goodnight to Colbert before the two of them started silently towards Louise's room.

"…Ghost?"

A blue eye swiveled to look at her, "Yes, Louise?"

"What was… what were you two doing before you came here?"

Ghost blinked, "Well, we were on a mission to stop a sect of Wizards from channeling a powerful enemy's soul into a new host. We had managed to grab the totem they were using to do so, and were running away with it, to try and make the connection to the Wizards weaker."

Louise winced, "And, did you succeed?"

"…As near as I can tell, yes. The totem the Wizards were using had the remnants of the soul in it, and it was destroyed when we came here… actually, that sort of ties in with the whole 'life-debt' thing. The totem's power was poisoning Lumo, and he was just barely hanging on when you brought us here."

Silence reigned once more before Louise spoke up again, "Is it… _really_ so important for you to go back, then? You destroyed the totem, so now there's no danger, right?"

"…Every Guardian is needed, Louise." Ghost said quietly.

"But, why?" Louise asked, almost desperately.

"…Louise… it's… not something I think you should hear…"

"I… I saved you! I have a right to know..." She finished weakly.

Ghost was silent for a long moment, "…Louise, have you ever heard the word 'extinction'?"

She nodded, and looked a little uncomfortable.

" _That's_ what we were fighting against. To keep the Awoken, the Exo, and humanity alive."

"Wait… that maid, she mentioned the darkness, and a final city…"

"Humanity's reach, in our dimension, at least, stretched across the solar system. Thriving colonies on what used to be desolate worlds. The population in the billions, technology beyond anything you could imagine…"

"…But, then the Darkness came?"

Ghost 'nodded', "And now we have _one city._ Surrounded by enemies who would gladly see us all wiped out to the last. And the Darkness… is coming back. We don't know when, but soon. _That's_ why we have to go back, Louise… The City's going to need every Guardian it can get if there's to be _any_ chance of survival. We barely survived against the Darkness during the Golden Age… We won't survive it twice without all hands on deck, and even then it's not a sure thing..."

Louise clutched her cloak tighter around her, shaking slightly. Ghost watched her silently for a moment before speaking again.

"I did say this wasn't something you should hear…"

The two walked in silence once more, and when they reached her room they saw Lumo standing in front of the door next to hers. He turned his head to regard them.

"I take it Professor Colbert wished to see something more advanced than a flintlock pistol?"

"Funny enough, he actually created a few basic engines. We started talking about the old-school fossil fuel engines from way before the collapse." Ghost replied as Louise looked between the two.

Lumo nodded, "Perhaps he can breathe new life into this land before it stagnates." He looked down at Louise, "I will be leaving you in approximately two weeks. I found the location of items from my world, and will be investigating them when your vacation starts."

"O-oh…"

He nodded, and opened the door he was standing in front of, "I will be retiring for the night. Ghost?"

The small machine turned to her, "Goodnight, Louise," And flew into the room, Lumo closing the door behind them. He moved to the provided desk and chair before sitting down and crossing his hands in front of his face.

"…Lumo? Why did you want to talk with Colbert in private?"

"Bring up whatever files you have on the Inquisition and the Salem witch trials."

"…Ah."

"I would rather not have to waste my time carving through zealots to return home, and the more I can do to delay my presence being revealed to their Church the better. Given my connection to the Void and that I am a non-human…"

"Yeah, I got it…."

Silence reigned for a moment before Lumo muttered, "Damn that old man…"

"…Osmond or Colbert?"

"Osmond. He's made sure we can't just head to Siesta's home immediately. The eternal question is _why_. Would he not wish me as far from his students as possible? I've made my disdain for the people here obvious…"

"Well, there is the whole 'you need or familiar or you'll be expelled' thing."

"What political ties could the girl have that he is so desperate to have her remain here?"

"Could just be a nice guy," Lumo stared at Ghost, "What?"

Lumo shook his head, and walked over to the bed, lying down on his side.

"Goodnight, Ghost."

Ghost landed on the bedside table, 'shutting' his eye, "Goodnight, Guardian."

* * *

Louise clutched her pillow tight, thinking hard on what Ghost had told her. It would explain why Lumo wanted to leave so badly, if it was true. He was desperately needed…

But…

But she needed him too, damn it!

She clutched her pillow tighter as she felt tears prickle her eyes. It wasn't fair! He was supposed to be her familiar! She was supposed to be a true mage! She felt tears soak into her pillow, and it was several long minutes before she pulled her face away. Maybe, maybe she could offer him something? Convince him to keep pretending to be her familiar?

But what would a… whatever he was want? Did his people even use gold coins? She knew next to nothing about-

Louise sat up, her memory reminding her of someone that _did_ know about Lumo's people. That maid he brought to Professor Colbert's lab! Louise smiled as she began forming a plan…

* * *

Lumo walked with his back straight and his hands behind his back as their trio made its way to the dining hall for breakfast. The students and staff gave the expected whispers and he ignored them, but he noticed Louise was starting to crack.

"Remember what I told you, Miss Valliere." He whispered down to the pinkette, and a look of realization lit up her face. She took a deep breath, and when she released it her face was now calm. She stood up straighter, looking dead ahead as she walked. Soon the two reached the dining hall, and it was deathly quiet when they entered. They took their seats, Lumo taking off his helmet and setting it where it wouldn't get dirty. As he took an apple Louise spoke.

"We'll be going into town later today to pick up some things."

"I am not going to be carrying anything for you." He bit into the apple, savoring the taste.

Louise nodded, "I do not need much, anyways."

Silence reigned for a moment until Lumo took note of a familiar blue head of hair approaching them. He nodded to Tabitha, and she reciprocated. He raised his apple for another bite-

His finger shot up, and he pressed it against the chin of the one attempting to sneak up on him.

"Better assassin's than you have tried to kill me." He took a bite of his apple. A staff moved into his vision, and he raised an eyebrow at Tabitha.

"Friend."

He snorted and went back to his apple as his other hand dropped.

"Zerbst…"

He raised an eyebrow at the sheer venom in Louise's tone and turned around to see who could possibly inspire such a reaction. A red-headed girl, practically a woman, with a large chest was smiling haughtily at Louise.

"Hello, Valliere. I'm surprised you're still here, honestly. I thought the Headmaster would throw you out after that debacle with Guiche."

Louise growled, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she stood from her seat, "There is something I must discuss with one of the servants. Lumo, Tabitha." She nodded at the two of them before heading towards the kitchen, leaving 'Zerbst' slightly stunned.

"…She learns quickly." Lumo turned back to his food as the red-head scoffed.

"How to run from her problems?"

"No, how to ignore the stupidity of those below her." Lumo wasn't sure how you would classify the noise Zerbst made, but he took an odd amount of satisfaction in it, "I assume you did not come here merely to harass my charge?"

After a moment he felt her press what he assumed were her breasts against the back of his head, "I merely came to offer my condolences over being stuck with the Zero as a master."

He paused in his eating, "…An odd nickname. How did she go about earning it?"

"Well you see, little Louise has a zero percent success rate in life. No skill in magic, no good personality traits, no," She pressed her bosom further into his head, " _appeal_."

"From what I've seen, the number of people here that possess any of those traits, let alone all three, is minuscule. To my knowledge, the three most powerful people here, excluding myself, are Tabitha, Professor Colbert, and Headmaster Osmond. I have had better social interaction with Tabitha, though Colbert is… _tolerable._ As for appeal, I have no use for such things."

She suddenly appeared at his side, hugging his arm, "I know you don't mean such things, my love. When you first arrived, I will admit I was unsure what to think of you. But after Valliere attacked you, and you rose like a phoenix, I _knew_ that the flame of passion that burns in my heart burned in yours' as well!"

"That burning is my gauntlet eradicating your clothes and burning your skin."

She stepped back and looked down, her breasts hanging freely with a large red mark on both. She raised one arm to cover her chest and used the other to clutch her cloak closed. Lumo turned to Tabitha, "If you know any cooling spells, I would suggest aiding her in a more discreet location." He gestured to the many red faced boys at the other tables. Tabitha nodded, and as the two left Louise returned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Louise grumbled as they made their way through the city. They would have arrived sooner, but she had an _accident_ in Earth class, and she had to clean the classroom as punishment. Of course, they would have left sooner if _someone_ had helped her instead of standing around.

Speaking of…

Louise smiled as she watched Lumo look left and right, people giving him wary looks. The maid had told her of the poor state of her familiar's home, and she hoped that by showing him the majesty of Tristain they would give up on going back. From the childlike way he was trying to look at everything it was-

"This place is disgusting."

Louise almost stumbled at that, "W-what!?"

"I've seen no less than three bodies dumped with the refuse, seven prostitutes offering their services, and four muggings. Even in the worst parts of the City I was a modicum safer than here. I recommend acquiring whatever you needed quickly, lest we find knives between our ribs."

She desperately looked for something that might interest him.

' _Jewelry? No, he's a mage, he doesn't need some random trinket. Clothing? No, he might consider that an insult… Weapons?'_

She quickly led him inside the store, and she began looking around for the shopkeep, "Hello?"

Someone who looked more rat than man came out from behind a curtain, and he smiled as he looked at Louise, "Why hello, my lady. What can this humble merchant do for you?"

"I-"

"How much for this blade?" Lumo came forward, holding an extremely rusted sword.

"What, that old thing? 100 ecu."

"Will you accept foreign currency?" Lumo held out a stack of glowing rings, and the man's eyes practically lit up as well.

"Why yes, that'll do just fine!" He reached out to take the rings, but Lumo pulled his hands back.

"I will also require a rag, oil, and a whetstone."

The man grumbled but retrieved the items as well as the sheath for the sword, and Lumo handed him his payment as he tucked away the items. He strapped the blade to his hip, and he looked down at Louise, "What did you seek to purchase here, Miss Valliere?"

She struggled to find words for a moment before sighing, "I thought I saw something I needed, but I appear to have been mistaken." She turned around and they made their way out of the store. She tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, but it was an uphill battle.

"Where else do you need to go, Miss Valliere? It would be preferred to leave sooner rather than later." He said from behind her, and she stopped.

"…Why do you have to leave?"

"I have more important things to do than play guard dog to a child. Experiments, studying, etcetera."

"No!" She shouted, and she felt herself crying as she turned to look at him, "Why do you have to leave me!? You don't know what it's like! You can't understand what it's like to have everyone pour their expectations onto you!"

She fell back as Lumo exploded into an inferno, the crowd that had briefly stopped to watch them frantically backing away, **"DON'T. YOU. DARE! DO YOU THINK I WAS JUST** _ **GIVEN**_ **THIS POWER!? NO!"** He swung his hands back, two long arches of flame flashing from his hands, **"I HAD TO CLIMB MY WAY UP FROM A** _ **GRAVE**_ **TO WHERE I AM NOW! IT TOOK MOUNTAINS OF ASH AND CORPSES TO EVEN GAIN A HINT OF RESPECT FROM THE OTHER GUARDIANS, AND KILLING THE MOST DANGEROUS KELL ALIVE TO GET THE SAME FROM MY OWN PEOPLE! EVEN THEN, I AM STILL AN OUTSIDER! YOU THINK HAVING TO PROVE YOUR RIGHT TO A NAME IS DIFFICULT!? TRY PROVING YOUR RIGHT TO EXIST!"**

* * *

Were Lumo in his right mind, he would have noticed that Ghost had trans-matted his weapons away and took cover on a roof. He would have noticed his flames lashing dangerously close to the gathered civilians. He would not have wasted his gathered Light on such a display.

However, he was not in his right mind at the moment, and it was only by sheer luck that his Radiance finally exhausted itself and he didn't turn the surrounding street into a blackened crater.

The Solar flames left his body, however his blood was still boiling as he stomped toward Louise.

"Guardian!"

Ghost flew in front of him, and its appearance was just enough for him to think rationally. Lumo stared at the little machine before jumping onto a roof and heading back in the direction of the school.

He didn't doubt fires from overzealous students were common, and a forest fire would be wonderfully cathartic…

* * *

Louise couldn't move as Ghost watched the direction where Lumo had left. After a moment the small light turned to her, "…Louise?"

She could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"…We'll… have another talk when we get back. Come on, it would be best if we went back to the Academy now…"

* * *

 **AN: Awoken lore states that Earthborn Awoken find no special welcome from the Queen, so I decided to play with that. So yeah, basically don't complain about how you're worried about disappointing your parents when someone has the fate of a** _ **world**_ **resting on them. Not sure when I'll write about his climb to the top, but next chapter he meets Derf! So that's something to look forward to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Destiny is owned by Bungie**

* * *

Osmond sighed and stared up at the moons. On his desk was a letter to the crown, the subject being Miss Valliere's 'familiar'. It described his appearance, weapons, and everything else he knew about the man. The question was should he send it? He was dangerous, no doubt about that, but he seemed to be more reactionary than antagonistic. Mr. Gramont had recovered from his 'lesson', and had admitted to being the one to start the conflict. Yet the way Mr. Nes attacked his mind so easily, so… _casually_ worried him.

There was a flash, and he looked towards the forest. He sighed as he saw the smoke and light of a fire. This, sadly, was more common than he cared to admit. Students don't seem to understand that fire classes are held on school grounds for a _reason_ , namely the smaller chance of the fire spreading. He stood and made his way out the door the find a water mage to stop-

He paused. He _was_ fairly stressed out, and has been a long time since he spooked students as 'the all-seeing Osmond' …

* * *

He glided just above the ground, the wind spell dead silent around his feet. Soon enough he reached the blaze, and as he hid behind a tree he quietly cast 'blanket of snow'.

 **WHUMPH**

A foot of snow fell from the sky, and the fire was put out instantly. He walked out from behind the tree, "Now I hope you've-" His sentence died as he saw the birdlike helmet, "…ah, Mr. Nes what are you doing here?" He coughed awkwardly as the snow steamed around him.

"…I was relieving my recent stress." His voice was surprisingly calm, "Admittedly, the snow is helping."

"…So, Miss Valliere has returned, then?" Osmond tried to make this less awkward.

"Yes." Lumo walked forward, a path melting in the snow.

"Ah… So, why are you out here, then?" Osmond gestured to the snow covered clearing.

"I had a… well, suffice to say what little good will there was between Miss Valliere and I disappeared."

Osmond raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"…Allow me to put it this way: Miss Valliere's problems were to my problem's what a pebble is to the _moon._ "

Osmond hummed, looking up to the moons, "…You know, you remind me of her, in a way."

"…Explain."

Osmond chuckled, "Come now, what sort of fun would that be if I just _gave_ you the answer? I'm sure you'll appreciate the challenge." Osmond turned and made his way back…

* * *

"…And with a bird-like helm." Longueville finished, "According to the letter, the figure in question was threatening one of the students with a massive flame."

Osmond nodded, "I see. And, the damage to the surrounding area?"

She looked at the report, "Aside from multiple scorch marks, and singed hair, the damage was minimal."

Osmond nodded again, "Thank you Miss Longueville." She nodded, and as soon as she left the room he cast a silence spell on the room before screaming at the top of his lungs. When he had gone to bed last night, it was with the assumption that everything would work itself out by tomorrow.

Instead, he received a warning to look out for a 'phoenix' mage and a letter from a Palace messenger telling him to prepare for a visit.

He didn't understand it. Overlooking appearance, the two were practically copies of each other. They should have been able to understand one another better than anyone else. Mr. Nes no doubt had the same problems as Ms. Valliere so why…

Osmond's mind stopped, and then recalled the many, _many_ reports from the staff about Ms. Valliere, and he debated whether braining himself with his staff would provide less of a headache…

* * *

Derflinger 'smiled' as his wielder rubbed away the last bit of rust covering him while they sat in a courtyard. It was pretty rare that a mage of all people knew how to take care of a sword. His wielder stood, and as he went through some basic exercises Derf was surprised. He'd clearly wielded a sword before, though his grip could use a little work. Eventually, his wielder stopped and held Derf up.

"You are quite the impressive piece."

Derf laughed, "Hey, buy me dinner f-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!"

Derf was now soaring through the air, and he landed tip first into a wall. His wielder slowly approached him, a ball of flame in their hand.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted, and the man raised an eyebrow before putting out his flame.

"Apologies. I knew you were infused with Light, but I did not think it was to the degree of sapience. You took me by surprise." He pulled Derf from the wall, looking at his tip, "Still sharp."

"Of course! I'm the Great Derflinger, after all!" He said proudly.

"Who crafted you? No exotic weapon I've wielded ever possessed a true mind."

"Hrm… Sorry, don't remember. Us old men don't exactly have the most reliable minds. 'Specially when their old as me! " Derf chuckled.

Lumo tilted his head, and then shrugged, "I am Lumo Nes. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise. Now, I got some pointers for ya'…"

* * *

" _He's a lot like you, really."_

 _Louise only stared at Ghost in confusion as she sat on her bed, "How am I possibly like_ _ **him**_ _?"_

" _Well, you see-" Ghost started, but Louise interrupted him as her frustrations boiled to the surface._

" _He's, he's a stubborn, a-arrogant, selfish, violent jerk!"_

" _Exactly." Louise stared in open-mouthed shock at Ghost, "Louise, those are all traits_ _ **you**_ _have too."_

" _W-what!? I'm nothing like him!"_

" _Alright. Then prove it. What's the difference between you and him?"_

" _I'm, he's, I don't…" Louise began to run out of steam._

" _Louise, you're… you're practically a clone of him. The only difference is his problems are a few magnitudes bigger. Even then, you could say they're pretty similar."_

 _Louise sat down heavily on her bed, thinking, "…No."_

" _Louise?"_

" _No! I am nothing like him! He, he put all those people in danger while we were in the city!"_

" _You burnt his face off, Louise, and did you care?" Ghost pointed out, and Louise went silent, "Louise, it's… it's been a long day. It might be best for us to start talking again tomorrow."_

"… _Okay…" Louise said quietly._

" _Goodnight Louise." Ghost disappeared in a flash._

"… _Goodnight."_

* * *

Louise stared up at her ceiling. She hadn't gone to sleep, her mind working overtime. Was… Was she really like _him_?

…She didn't apologize for burning Lumo's face. She, she did try to keep forcing him to be her familiar, even when Ghost told her about his duties. But she wasn't arrogant! She was a noble! She had the right to be proud of her power!

'… _What power?'_ She questioned herself _, 'If, if I could cast spells properly, would I be like him?'_

Louise was pulled from her thoughts when she heard shouting from outside. She got out of bed and looked out her window, where the Headmaster was gesturing angrily at a helmet-less Lumo. She threw open the window to hear them better.

"…could have been seriously injured!"

Lumo raised an eyebrow, "Headmaster, even if what you said was _true-_ "

"There are witnesses!" The old man shouted.

"…Headmaster, understand that what I'm about say, I say without exaggeration: Miss Valliere is the single most dangerous student in your academy."

Osmond's eyes went wide, and Lousie could hear whispers. She looked around, and saw other students leaning out of their windows as well.

"Headmaster, when I finished translating your language to my own, I decided to determine what spell Miss Valliere used to incinerate my face when we first met. At first, I had assumed some sort of fire spell. Do you know what spell that was?" Osmond didn't reply, "Silence. A spell that could be cast by _anyone_ with a hint of magical prowess, and if I was anyone else, I would most likely be dead from the explosion. I can't imagine the destruction that would result if she used an offensive spell."

Osmond stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "You still left her side-"

"Incorrect. Ghost is an extension of my will, and though you may not believe it he _also_ is capable of defending Miss Valliere. He could disarm, both figuratively and literally, any opponent he comes across."

"What of the people you could have injured in your little tantrum, hmm?" Osmond asked harshly, but Lumo simply raised an eyebrow.

"…Did anyone die? Was anyone grievously injured?"

"…no." Osmond ground out.

"…Then I have another question, Headmaster: would anyone have cared?"

"What!?"

"Headmaster, when Miss Valliere incinerated my face, did anyone rush to my aid, or even punish her? No, Professor Colbert merely stood aside as I writhed in pain, and you forced me into her service. When news of the duel spread through the school, did anyone besides you try to stop it? No, the teachers did _nothing_ to defend one of their students. The fact of the matter is, if anyone had been injured or _worse_ , their pockets would have been emptied and their bodies hauled into an alley. Tell me I'm wrong, Headmaster, I _dare_ you."

Osmond stared Lumo right in the eyes, but said nothing. The two stared at each for a long while until the Headmaster silently turned around and began walking away.

"…I am terrible person Headmaster, I will admit that," He called out, and the old man stopped, "and _that_ is the difference between you and me."

The old man stood still for a moment before continuing his walk…

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, the teacher's struggled to do their jobs as all the students would talk about is the confrontation between their Headmaster and the foreigner. This would continue until lunch, where most of the students wisely stopped talking so as not to incur his wrath.

Lumo took a sip of his tea, raising an eyebrow at the maid, "Where is Siesta? She would normally be the one to serve us." He gestured to the silent Louise.

The brown-haired girl bowed her head, "I'm sorry, my lord, but she was called to the Headmaster's office a short while ago."

Lumo stared at her for a moment before silently getting up and heading towards the Headmaster's office. A few minutes later he was there, and he could hear raised voices inside.

* * *

"Once again, Count Mott, I cannot give you her contract at this time!" Osmond glared at the noble as the maid he 'requested' shuffled nervously.

"Well, then I'm sure the Crown will be interested to know you're disobeying-"

 **HISS**

They looked towards the door, and the smell of burning wood invaded their noses. A black spot appeared on the door's center, and as it grew they saw that the wood was slowly burning away. On the other side was Lumo, helmet on, and when the door was completely gone he stepped inside.

" **Explain."**

Before Osmond could do so, Count Mott interrupted him, "Wait, you, you were the one that caused that commotion in the city yesterday!"

Lumo ignored him, focused solely on Osmond, "Well, Count Mott had come here to request the services of Miss Siesta-"

" **-And you explained to him why that was currently impossible, correct?"**

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Count Mott shouted, and he recoiled slightly when Lumo's head whipped to look at him, "I am a-"

" **Unless you intend to finish that sentence with 'leaving', be. Quiet."**

Count Mott's face turned red, "How _dare_ you! You think you can speak to me like I'm some commoner!?"

They all recoiled when the flames on his arms grew into blazes, but they slowly died to a more manageable level. Lumo pointed his right hand at Osmond while he kept his sights on Mott, **"Write up an agreement. I win the duel, I get** _ **everything he owns**_ **. His estate and everything in it."**

"H-hold it right there!" Count Mott was sweating, though whether it was from nervousness or the heat pouring off Lumo was unclear, "What do I get if I win?"

" **To live, and that is me being generous."** Lumo about-faced and stomped down the hall.

* * *

Count Mott smiled as he stood in the courtyard, the school staff and students gathered to watch his duel. He, of course, had the Headmaster make some changes to the agreement so that it was to the death.

Not that his opponent knew that, of course.

The crowd ceased their murmurs and parted to let the fool through.

"I know not who you are, _upstart_ , but in a few moments, it won't matter."

His opponent said nothing, merely drawing the sword from their back.

"Too frightened to say anything? Then let us begin!"

 **FWOOSH**

Everyone screamed in horror as fire flew from Lumo's sword at Count Mott, incinerating his hands and leaving a burn mark across his chest. His left hand, the one holding his (now ash) wand, was reduced to burnt stubs for fingers. His right, however, was no more than a stump. Two water mages immediately rushed to him, and Lumo walked up to where Colbert and Osmond were standing.

" **You are coming with me."**

* * *

It was a strange group that arrived at the gates of Count Mott's estate. Two elderly noblemen, a young noble girl, a maid, and someone in strange armor all on horseback. Still, the two guards had job to do and pointed their spears at them.

"Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have at Count Mott's estate?" The guard on the right asked.

"I believe you mean _my_ estate." The strangest of them produced a paper with both the seal of the Academy of Magic and Count Mott's personal seal. The two guards looked at each other in shock before the strange man dismounted his horse and practically shoved the paper in the right guards face. He read it over, his jaw dropping as he looked over to his companion, "He's telling the truth."

The stranger walked past him after that, his entourage following closely behind. When they entered the main foyer, the man in strange armor looked around before turning to the guards.

"Summon whoever else worked for Count Mott."

* * *

Lumo looked over the collected group of guards and servants, "You are all wondering what I have called you here for. I am giving you _exactly_ thirty minutes to gather as much of your lord's wealth as you can for yourselves. At which point you are to evacuate, leaving the doors open. Begin."

They frantically scrambled as Lumo turned and waited outside, the others from the Academy nervously watching.

"…What are you going to do?" Osmond asked from behind, but Lumo kept silent and watched the doors, "What you've done already is tantamount to declaring war on Tristain…"

There was silence between them for five minutes, and two of the servants reappeared before running past them all.

"…Insult to injury." Lumo said, and it was another twenty-three minutes before the last servant left, and Lumo began channeling the Void. Normally, his Nova Bomb would merely damage anything its radius. For this he would have to adjust it. When he made his alteration, the purple ball lanced into the foyer, and when it struck the stairs it began sucking its surroundings in. The house fell apart piece by piece, swallowed into the dark purple orb at the center of the vortex. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the others holding on to loose clothing.

Eventually the Nova Bomb died out in a quiet flash that belied the destruction it caused. The center of the mansion was a crater, only parts of the left and right wings still standing. Lumo turned around and started walking towards the stables-

"…Are you _insane_?"

Lumo looked back to Osmond, who was staring at him.

"Yes."

Osmond's jaw dropped, "You, I," he sighed, "No, I shouldn't be surprised."

"It comes with studying the secrets of the universe."

"You may as well of declared _war_ on Tristain!" Osmond continued, "You attacked a palace messenger!"

"…A _messenger_ received an estate such as this?"

"That's not the point!"

"Count Mott signed the agreement, did he not?"

"That's not going to matter!"

"Why is that?"

"You mangled and dishonored someone who works for the _palace_!"

"Your people value their appearances more than anything. They will do nothing."

"Well, you just know _everything_ don't you?"

""I am a Warlock, so yes."

"You. Cannot. Fight off. The country! To believe so would be too arrogant, even for you!"

"I have fought worse and survived, Headmaster. Should they decide to go after Siesta, I can protect her."

"That's another thing! Why do you care so much about one maid!? If she didn't have anything related to your home would you even of helped her!?"

"Hard to say. I'm not very invested in you people, but she is one of the few who has not drawn my ire."

"…What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"Many things. Namely that I'm forever bound to be a near immortal warrior in a war that could very well last till the sun burns out and beyond."

"W… What?"

"The phrase 'I have the weight of the world on my shoulders' seems appropriate here. Of course, all this _pales_ to your problems, doesn't it?"

"…I think we need to have a talk…"

They all looked toward Louise, who flinched.

"I think… I think if we talked about everything, we might be able to… do _something_ …"

They all looked at each other…

* * *

Osmond, Colbert, Louise, and Lumo all looked between each other as Siesta served them tea.

"…I'm sorry." Louise looked to Lumo, whose face remained neutral, "I shouldn't have attacked you, or tried to make you my familiar."

"…And I should have stopped Miss Valliere from trying to form a contract with you." Colbert grimaced. They looked to Osmond, who was silent for a long time.

"…" He sighed, "I… should not have forced you to remain here. I did not understand your situation," he muttered something like 'and I still don't', "…I… have been treating you more like a student, rather, a child, than a true person."

They looked towards him and he rolled his eyes, "I am sorry for losing my temper yesterday, Miss Valliere. I will endeavor not to do so again in the future," he paused, then looked towards Siesta, "I feel I must apologize to you, Siesta. If you did possess information about my home, I am uncertain what I would have done."

"O-oh… well, it's…"

Silence took over, and Ghost decided to make itself known.

"Well, I think things are better between you all… Not good, mind you, but, well, baby steps."

Louise looked around, "So… where are we now?"

"Back at square one, though that's a lot better than where you previously were."

"…I will never understand why you are so cheery." Lumo sipped his tea as Ghost turned to him.

"One of us has to be something close to 'normal'."

"Mmph."

"Heh, I get the feeling you ain't too normal yourself."

Ghost blinked, "Did the sword just talk?"

"Oi, I've got a name! I'm the great Derflinger! Remember it!"

"…Perhaps, we should introduce ourselves again as well?" Colbert offered, "We don't know much about each other than our names."

"…This is turning much too heartfelt-" Lumo saw the look Ghost was giving him, "…Very well."

* * *

Henrietta, the Princess of Tristain, lay in her bed wide awake. Count Mott, a palace messenger, had come into court wounded, ranting and raving about a fire mage that stole his home from him. What caught Henrietta's attention, however, was his description of a pink-haired girl accompanying him.

"Louise."

She would be visiting the Academy in a few days, but she prayed that she wasn't too late to save her friend from the stranger…

* * *

 **AN: Finally have free time to update. We'll see how long that lasts. Any-who, I'd like to clear up something brought up by the reviewer 'GaryStu'. Lumo was** _ **never**_ **intended to be the 'tragic hero'. He is that asshole that you only keep around because he can back up what he says and is, in all essence, an insane five year old. More on that in the future. For now, all the current characters of importance get a Mulligan. Whether they actually learn from it is another thing.**


End file.
